Thine Eyes Have Seen the Wonder (Or: Squirrel With a View)
by masterinkblaster
Summary: [Buck/Hatton, Scaredy/Solo] (AKA: Clean-Up On Aisle 69!) Buck comes into work to find the place a mess and everyone except for himself and Hatton gone. The two decide to fool around in the manager's office, little suspecting they weren't as alone as they thought they were! A commissioned story written by Kooshmeister and a sequel to his previous story, "Wrath of the Stackinator!"


Buck whistled and swung his arms to and fro as he walked to work. The enormous facade of Stash N' Hoard grew ever larger as he approached it, his long paddle-like tail slapping the ground happily. He was in a good mood. The reason? Lately, he was enjoying going to work. He didn't used to. But after he started becoming attracted to Hatton, he started looking forward to each day at the supermarket. However, Buck wondered if Hatton was going to be there today.

He was a beaver of slightly below average height, and his build inclined towards being fat around the middle but his arms and legs were still relatively thin. He had his work apron on and his employee ID badge clipped to his shirt. As he neared the front of the building, he hoped Nestor wouldn't mind him being late. He and Hatton had stayed up all night watching a monster movie marathon and jerking each other off, and by the time they'd finally begun to feel drowsy and Hatton had gone home, it'd been 6 AM. He considered calling in sick, but realized that neither Nestor nor his mother were big on sick days. So it was either come in on time and sleepwalk like a zombie and get fired... or just come in late and get yelled at by Nestor. He'd picked the latter and slept until noon. He was still a little bleary-eyed but otherwise wide awake and alert.

He paused as he saw a large trail of purple liquid leading out from underneath the automatic doors. He frowned and avoided stepping in it, as it looked sticky. As the doors whooshed open, Bucky entered and stopped dead, staring in surprise at the store interior. Everywhere, the same purplish liquid covered everything. The registers, the walls, the floors, the displays, even Dave's beloved Bertha. Everything was in utter disarray. The scent of grape soda hung in the air.

Buck was just about to angrily announce there was no way he was cleaning this up and turn to leave when it struck him that there was nobody to announce TO. The Stash N' Hoard was deserted. No Mildred at the register. No stockers. No customers. Not even Dave. The only person he wasn't surprised to see missing was Scaredy, considering he'd been sent home the other day on account of that weird Stackinator thing.

"What the...?" Buck muttered and ventured deeper into the supermarket. "Hey, guys? Hello? Nestor? Mrs. Nestor's Mother? Anyone?"

He paused halfway down the produce aisle. No answer. The store was utterly silent except for the dull hum of the fluorescent lights. Ahead of him, he could see the apparent source of the purple explosion - the display of Super 'Sploding Splushers had been completely annihilated and every single bottle ruptured. The Stackinator sat next to it, inert, its single electronic eye staring off into nothingness. Buck hated it. Sure, the thing could stack better than Scaredy, but it still gave him the frickin' willies. How it didn't creep Nestor out he'd never know. But Nestor was a weirdo anyway...

"I'm not cleanin' this up, y'know!" Buck said after a moment, hoping for a response. Still nothing.

He frowned, turned to leave, and stepped in some of the drying Splusher juice and lost his footing. "Agh!" he cried, slid, and started falling back, regained his balance, and then pitched forward onto his hands and knees. "Ugh!" he grumbled as he realized he now had dry, stick soda all over his bare hands and his knees. Some had even splashed (or was that splushed?) onto his clothes, turning his normally pristine white apron purple. He grumbled, standing, and, shaking the excess soda off of his hands, headed for the men's room.

It was here he found Hatton. The mustachioed donkey was standing at the urinal, taking a leak. He wasn't wearing his apron. He finished, flushed, and then went to the sink, where he saw the beaver in the mirror. "Oh!" he cried in surprise, pausing just as he was about to turn the faucets. He turned and smiled at Buck, who noticed he looked a little bleary-eyed, himself. Apparently Buck wasn't the only one who'd slept late on account of their movie marathon-cum-jerkoff session last night. "Hi, Buck," Hatton said, a little shyly, as was his nature.

"Yo!" was the beaver's reply as he took off his apron and set it aside, then came over to the sink beside Hatton.

The donkey turned the water on and Buck followed his example. They both began washing their hands. Noticing his friend's reason for washing up as the water in the sink turned purple, Hatton said, "I take it you saw the mess out there?"

"And fell in it!" grumbled Buck as he turned the water off, then grabbed a paper towel. "What happened anyway?"

"Scaredy happened, that's what," Hatton said, and outlined for the beaver what had happened following the squirrel's sudden reappearance dressed in a robot costume trying to get his job back. Buck listened intently, then threw the wadded up paper towel into the trashcan just as Hatton got to the part where the Super 'Sploding Splushers had, well, super 'sploded, drenching everyone and everything in the Stash N' Hoard. "And then everyone ran out except for Nestor and Scaredy. I came in here to use the bathroom. I would've left sooner but I heard some, uh, odd noises happening out there. I think Nestor was using the Stackinator to... do something to Scaredy and I didn't wanna see what it was, so I stayed in here."

He turned the water off and shook his hands dry. Hatton wasn't one for paper towels so he just wiped them off on his shirt front.

"Like what kinda noises?" asked Buck, reaching over and turning his faucet off, too. He had a pretty good idea. All those metal tentacles and different "attachments" the robot had made it useful for things besides stacking groceries, and Nestor could be a huge pervert sometimes. He felt his dick twitch a bit at the thought of Scaredy's ordeal. He thought the squirrel was cute, but not as cute as the donkey in front of him, so his mind wandered and he envisioned Hatton in place of Scaredy, and felt his dick getting even harder. He swallowed a little. Dang, he was horny. He thought he'd gotten it all out of his system for a while last night when Hatton had given him a handjob, but obviously he was wrong.

Hatton turned to go, talking as he walked, trying to describe what he'd overheard, or thought he'd overheard, Bucky trailing after him reluctantly, pausing to grape his purple-stained apron and use it to conceal his growing hardon. In the main back area of the store, the beaver suddenly smirked and got a wicked idea. "Hey, Hatton," he said softly, discarding the apron to allow his stiffening cock to spring upwards, smacking against his shirted belly with a soft "fwap," "wanna screw around some?"

Hatton turned and gawked a bit at the sight of his close friend only recently turned lover standing there sportin' his stuff, watching with wide eyes and open mouth as the beaver-cock grew and grew until it reached its full girth of six inches. The donkey swallowed. "Right here in the store?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure!" was the beaver's response with a sly grin and a slow stroke of his thick meat. "Nobody's here..."

Hatton was uncertain, despite slowly becoming erect, himself, at the thought of getting it on right there in the middle of the Stash N' Hoard with nobody around. "I dunno, Buck," he said, and pointed to a video camera mounted on the wall nearby, "the security cameras..."

Buck laughed and gave a dismissive swipe at the air with his hand. "C'mon!" he chided. "You know there hasn't been a guard in over a year!"

"I don't mean someone could be watching us right now!" Hatton protested, making a gesture pleading for understanding using his hands. "They still record video!"

Again, Buck, thinking with his dick, was dismissive. "So? Nestor never watches them. He just erases them every morning so he never has to buy more tapes."

"You mean he did until his mother found out and made him start reviewing 'em!" Hatton revealed.

"Oh," said Buck, and briefly pondered trying to break into the security office to sabotage the equipment, turn the cameras off, erase or steal the tapes, or otherwise ensure that video surveillance was a non-issue, before he jerked a thumb towards the rear of the store. "There's no cameras in Nestor's office."

Hatton gulped. Buck was right. Nestor's mother had TRIED to install increasingly more and more cleverly disguised secret cameras to spy on her son, but although Nestor was mostly an incompetent, one thing he was shockingly good at was maintaining his own bubble of privacy. He always found and disabled the cameras his mother put in to snoop on her good-for-nothing son. But, Hatton wondered, what if she'd installed one recently and Nestor hadn't taken it out yet...? Finally he decided he was acting too much like Scaredy, and that annoyed him. Steeling up his nerve to match the rigidity of his by now mega-hard cock, the lanky donkey grinned and nodded. Unlike Scaredy, Hatton, despite his shyness and almost complete lack of social skills, wasn't afraid to take risks.

They entered the office, which was crammed tight full of shipping crates and boxes. How did Nestor do anything in here? they wondered. Oh well. Buck spun Hatton 'round and kissed the donkey deeply on his mustached lips, then moved him back so his butt bumped up against the edge of Nestor's desk, using his foot to budge the door closed, although it didn't shut all the way. The two were careful to keep their gaze low, lest they glance up and see the terrifying, dictator-like portrait of Nestor's mother that adorned the wall and watched over them. Soft lip-smacking sounds filled the room.

"So how do you wanna start?" Buck asked after their lips parted.

"Whaddaya say we let me lead for a bit, Bucky boy?" Hatton replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes, and he pushed down on the top of Buck's head, forcing the beaver to his knees. "Why don'tcha be my eager little beaver and give this big ol' donkey cock a thorough licking?"

Buck didn't argue! Mindful of the enormous buck teeth that were his namesake, he opened his maw wide and slid the gaping orifice over the swollen, pulsing organ jutting from between Hatton's legs. He started to lovingly suck, slowly bobbing his head back and forth along Hatton's dick, earning a few little neighs and brays of pleasure from his boyfriend, the thin donkey bucking his hips as he braced himself against the desktop, gritting his teeth. "Unh!" cried Hatton. "Oh, yeah! That's the spot!"

The beaver used his broad tongue to tease along the underside of the equine member, making Hatton shudder and spurt a little bit of pre, which Buck eagerly swallowed. He gulped and schlurked harder around Hatton, eager for more, cupping the medium-sized balls and gently squeezing them. Hatton was being driven wild, arching his back and gasping aloud, until at last he hit his peak, and a torrent of donkey cum flooded Buck's mouth as a reward for his expert cocksucking. He swallowed down every drop gratefully, then rose and embraced Hatton, kissing him, letting the donkey taste his own seed on the beaver's breath.

Eager to return the favor, Hatton guided Buck to change places with him, so that he was now sitting on the desk and Hatton was the one kneeling down. In his thin-fingered hands he gripped Buck's heavy erection and started to slowly jerk him off. Buck moaned and closed his eyes, leaning back, thinking that when they were done, they ought to try something new, besides just blowjobs and handjobs.

Meanwhile, Scaredy Squirrel, returning to the store following his humiliating rape at the metal tentacles of the Stackinator, walked in with a largish newspaper wrapped around him, the only thing covering his nakedness currently. He'd returned to beg Nestor for another chance in spite of everything. He needed this job so desperately, and his only alternative was the Sorta Fresh. As he walked down the aisle, his big feet slapping against the cold tile floor making an echo as he walked, he stopped dead as he beheld the very machine that had violated him earlier. He issued a terrified cry and flinched back.

"Oh, please, Nestor," he begged, "n-not again..."

It took him a moment to realize his boss was nowhere in sight and the robot was just sitting there. Gingerly, the very picture of caution, Scaredy inched over and nudged the machine with his foot. Nothing. It was turned off. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. Emboldened, he then marched resolutely towards Nestor's office at the back of the supermarket, repeating his mantra to himself over and over. "Stacking comes from the heart," he whispered, trying to psyche himself up to confront Nestor. As he neared the office, though, he paused, hearing some... odd noises. He blinked. Voices? Moaning?

"Ohhhh, Hatty..." a deep male voice intoned from within. Bucky.

Hatty? thought Scaredy. That meant the other person was none other than Hatton. What were they doing here? And in the manager's office? Bundling the newspaper tighter around himself with a gentle crinkling sound, the otherwise nude squirrel crept over and peered through the tiniest crack provided by the fact the office door wasn't shut all the wall. It was all he could do to keep from gasping aloud in surprise as he beheld the sight within. Buck was sitting up on Nestor's desk, apron off, his cock very, very erect, standing stiff and true as it jutted up from between his spread thighs, whilst Hatton was stooped down on one knee, gripping the big beaver cock tightly and pumping his fists up and down along its length, giving Buck the handjob of a lifetime. Scaredy swallowed. Buck and Hatton were... gay? Well, that wasn't such a shock, he decided. Between himself, them and the very, very closeted, in-denial Nestor, it seemed over half the male employees of the Stash N' Hoard were either gay or bisexual.

Scaredy pondered what he ought to do. Withdraw and go home? Come back later and confront Nestor some other time? That seemed wise. Buck and Hatton were enjoying a private moment together and it'd be extremely rude of him to pester them. But something kept him from simply backing away and leaving. Curiosity? The fact his own cock was again stiffening between his legs and growing to its full arousal? He eeped softly, realizing he couldn't just go outside like this! It was one thing to envelop his nakedness in the newspaper, but he thought that covering himself up would be twice as difficult with such a huge erection! He gulped, and decided to stay and watch, at least until the two were finished...

As Hatton pumped the thick beaver cock, Buck didn't waste any time in slowly rising to his peak. With a deep, guttural groan, he came, his fat cock shuddering and erupting with a geyser of sticky beaver cum that splattered all over Hatton's eager, upturned face. "Ughhhh," groaned Buck. "C-Cleanup on aisle my pants..."

Hatton laughed and licked his lips to get some of the cum, and then Buck gently took him by his arm and helped him stand. "Ah, you were right, Buck, doing it in Nestor's office WAS fun!"

"H-Hey, ease up there, babe," the beaver replied, still slightly out of breath and sweating a little. "We ain't 'done it' yet. Not all the way." There was mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirked.

Observing from the door, Scaredy gently removed the newspaper and set it aside, and continued crouching there naked as he played with himself. So they were virgins? he thought. Oh, wowee! This just got a heck of a lot more interesting! Goodness, he hoped they didn't notice him. The timid squirrel didn't want to be chased off just yet! He wanted to see someone get plowed, really beginning to like this voyeur stuff.

"Oh!" cried Hatton, surprised, with Buck's cum still dribbling down his muzzle. "Y-You mean... uh..."

"I mean in that tight little ass a' yers!" Buck said, giving said ass a smack. "C'mon, it'll be fun! Trust me. Have I ever led you wrong before...?"

Hatton had to admit Buck hadn't. "Okay..." he conceded. "B-But the second I start disliking it, we stop, deal?"

"Deal!" agreed the beaver. "Of course you won't, but whatever makes you comfortable. Now c'mon over here, donkey boy, and let's get you bent over this thing good and proper!" Buck gave the top of Nestor's desk, slick with sweat from both of their asses, a good pat, beckoning Hatton over.

Hatton came and sat up on the desk. Scaredy eyed them through the crack in the door, feeling his stick-thin frame quivering in pleasure as he stroked his cock. This was so wrong!, he thought, spying on his friends! But it was helping him take his mind off of his recent violation at the metal tentacles of the abominable machine still occupying the store - and his job - and doing such a good job of it, that the naked squirrel stockboy didn't care in the least. He gripped his dick tighter as he observed Buck kneel down and bend towards Hatton's ass between spread legs, the beaver's bulbous nose pressing against the donkey's hefty balls and nudging them gently aside as Buck used his snout to root around for the object of his desire today, the source of the pungent, masculine aroma that now filled the air the more the pair sweated, Hatton's virginal asshole. Yes, they'd never done anal, but that was going to change today whether Hatton liked it or not.

Ah, there it was. Buck's tongue slid out and licked slowly along the puckered equine anus, making his boyfriend shiver and shudder. "Oh!" cried Hatton. "Oh, B-B-Bucky...!"

Buck said nothing, merely kept salivating and slurping between the spread donkey cheeks and tasting Hatton's delicious ass, breathing in deep to inhale the musky aroma, before plunging his tongue into the tight ring suddenly. The donkey cried out and squirmed up on the desk, reflexively clenching down around the tongue, hard enough that the tongue was forced back out. Buck frowned in annoyance, and then stroked Hatton's thighs until Hatton relaxed, and went back to work, driving his wriggling tongue ever deeper and deeper up inside of the quivering and quaking form that was his boyfriend, as Hatton's long and thick donkey cock bobbed and wiggled in the air, standing stiffly up to point at the ceiling as he lay back to let his lover do his work to slicken him up.

Mmm, thought Buck, if Hatton felt this tight around his tongue, imagine how tight he'd feel around... this. At "this," he gave his own massive cock a squeeze and a stroke.

And now for the really fun part, thought Buck as he pulled his tongue free, the sound accompanying this action being a slurp so lewd and sexy that the voyeuristic squirrel spying on them had to clamp his hand tightly over his mouth to avoid crying out in aroused wonderment, lest he give himself away and ruin all the fun. His hand tightened on his cock, squeezing it hard enough that some precum was squirting forth in thick globs like toothpaste from a tube. Moaning muffledly into his hand, Scaredy felt his bent knees weaken and almost leaned against the door with his shoulder, which would've fallen open under his weight, spilling him into the room, but at the last second, he opted for the frame, instead, panting softly, feeling his fur damp with sweat all over. This was getting intense, he thought, and toyed with leaving to go and, um, relieve his tension somewhere else, but found himself unable to move, the naughty squirrel staying knelt down by the door, watching everything.

Buck kissed that tailhole and Hatton just panted softly, looking down his own outstretched form at the top of the beaver's head visible between his legs. God, he loved Buck. Buck knew just how to make him feel so good, and also how to overcome his inhibitions. Buck was good at doing that for people.

"And now..." Buck said, pausing to give his statement great weight as he rose, licking his lips. "...it's time for the main event."

"M-Main event?" Hatton stammered. He had a damn good idea of what Buck meant, but wanted clarification. He wanted to Buck to say it out loud.

"Baby, I'm gonna batter your dam down with my log!" the beaver said, and Hatton felt the bulbous head of Buck's cock slide against his saliva-slicked hole.

Good enough, he thought, and prepared himself. And then Buck began slowly pushing himself in.

"Ahhh!" cried Hatton, yowling in surprise. "Buck- oh!"

"Sshhh..." Buck whispered.

The donkey arched his back, thrusting his thin chest up at the sudden intrusion into his being. His ass resisted. It didn't want the beaver-cock inside of itself, no matter what its owner desired otherwise. Hatton gritted his teeth as the tip slid in slowly, and almost cried aloud before Buck bent forwards and shushed him with a deep, bucktoothed kiss. Hatton's mustachioed mouth kissed back and their lips locked in that initial moment of penetration.

Relax, Hatton told himself. Just calm down, it'll be fine. If he resisted too much, it would really hurt, and so he melted into Buck's kiss and his ass opened up to his lover more. He squeezed his eyes shut as Buck fed more of his cock up Hatton's ass, being as gentle as he could, at least in contrast to the good asspounding that was coming up very soon. It took some time for him to work the throbbing maleness all the way into Hatton, and though it was slow and time-consuming, it was going to be fuckin' worth it. He arched his back and pushed forwards with his hips, tail raising, giving the watching Scaredy a lovely view of his taut beaver butt as his leg muscles tensed, feet planted firmly against the tiled floor. Yes, yes, yessss, thought Scaredy, having, obviously, decided to remain after all, his fist tightening around his own thickness as he masturbated furiously to Hatton's first time.

Soon enough, the beaver's loins came flush with Hatton's ass, hot, thick donkey-cock pressing thick and steamy along his belly. He was fully inside of him. Buck gave a short buck of his hips, earning a moan from the donkey beneath him.

"Ahhhh," groaned Buck, "ya feel that? That's all your Bucky boy deep inside ya. You like that, don'tcha, Hatty?"

Hatton gasped. "Yes!" he cried out.

"Gooooood!" preened Buck, and started taking his boyfriend for a ride, giving one final shove to ensure he was hilted entirely within Hatton.

Buck started to rock back and forth, in heaven as the tightness squeezing 'round his cock, his thick paddle tail flapping and down behind him, smacking against the floor with loud "thwacks." Then back up to hit himself against his lower back. "Unh!" he cried and thrust forward with his slightly pudgy hips, rocking in and out with half strokes, a few inches withdrawn from Hatton, a few inches shoved back inside. Through lidded eyes, the beaver observed Hatton's reactions, watching his facial expressions. Hatton grunted. It was a strange but not at all unwelcome sensation! He was on cloud nine. Watching the donkey's long equine face twisting into all manner of pleasured facial expressions was extremely satisfying to the beaver. It made him feel so masculine and dominant!

A nice, romantic slow-fucking began then as Buck made love to the donkey, each thrust becoming gradually faster and faster, picking up the pace, that big paddle tail swishing madly back and forth behind him as he tightly gripped Hatton's shoulders for leverage, hips moving fluidly now as he finally found his rhythm, each push making Hatton's cock, which oozed pre, flop back to thwap against its owner stomach before flying back up to hit Buck's belly as well, over and over again, flinging droplets of pre every which way. Hatton lay there and took it, his hands forming into tight fists and beating a fierce rhythm against the wooden desktop, adding a drumming tempo to the assramming he was getting. He was close. He could feel an itch deep inside of his balls, one slowly growing into a steadily-building pressure.

"Buck, I'm gonna cum!" the donkey cried.

Oh, sweet acorns, thought Scaredy, gripping himself so tightly now that the cock above the encircling fist was engorged and angrily purple, precum steadily oozing from it. Hatton was gonna cum, and so was he! Oh no, oh no! He wobbled, jerking harder and faster. Fuck me, he thought, I'm gonna paint Nestor's door. He didn't want to leave any evidence of his having been there, but he was helpless to stop himself as he kept pumping his fist, seconds from shooting forth his load.

He wasn't the only one. Buck was close, too, gritting his teeth, moaning deeply, fucking deeper now. He felt it coming closer, a wild tingle tickling its way from the base of his tail and crawling insanely up his spinal column. Whenever he thrust back inside of Hatton after pulling out, he lifted the donkey's rear end off of the desk. Finally, he could take no more, and within seconds he was cumming. As he went balls-deep into his boyfriend for the final time, his cock spasmed and he pumped forth his hot liquid love deep inside of the donkey, as Hatton wrapped his arms around Buck's neck, pulling him down into a kiss, even as his own flared penis twitched crazily and shot forth its load between them, their bodies mashing together as they squirmed in orgasmic bliss and kissed deeply and lovingly, their bellies squishing and smearing the hot, thick donkey cum all over.

Scaredy lost all control. It was all he could do to cum silently, as his cock jerked in his grip and spewed forth thick ropes of squirrel cum that splattered all over the office door, thankfully without the force necessary to nudge it open any further, although that horrifying possibility had of course entered Scaredy's mind earlier. As he finished, he tried to stand, wobbled on his numb knees, and fell over backwards. Neither the beaver or the donkey heard the muffled thud of his furry body hitting the floor outside of the room because both of them were too busy making noises of their own. Loud, animalistic snarls, hot pants, wet, sloppy kissing sounds, every noise that was conceivable to make during sex was coming from their mouths as they kissed and came on Nestor's desk. Buck thrust into Hatton one final time, and after feeling his cock give forth its final squirt, he released his grip on the donkey's shoulders and pulled free, his cock popping out of Hatton with an even more lewd schlurking noise than Buck's tongue had before.

Hatton's cock still shot rivulets of cum, and a grinning Buck bent forth to let these spray in thin strands over his face, before opening his mouth and sucking the thick donkey-cock down, giving a post-orgasmic blowjob to the still sensitive and twitching member. Hatton went insane, shrieking forth his pure, utter, animalistic pleasure, his cries tapering into a deep-throated bray as his beloved Buck somehow managed to send him over the fucking edge after he'd already cum! He grabbed Buck's head and held it there, massaging and rubbing it, panting and moaning softly.

Although tired from their spirited round of sex, the two lovers realized they had tempted fate enough and that it was time to get out of Nestor's office at least. They pulled apart, and Buck stood, then gently took Hatton's hand, helping the weary donkey get up off of the desk and stand on wobbly legs.

Outside, Scaredy lay naked, his spent cock lying inert but still hard across his flat stomach. He stared up at the ceiling in an utter daze. Realizing he ought to get going now, he licked his lips and managed to roll over onto his front, the floor tiles cool against his feverishly hot cock, and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He was half rising to his feet when he heard the door open behind him and froze.

"Scaredy?!" cried Hatton.

"Well, well, well," said Buck, "lookie what we got here, Hatty. A sneaky little squirrel spy!" He eyed the skinny squirrel's rear as Scaredy remained where he was, frozen on hands and knees. "And what a nice position he's in, too."

Scaredy heard the sound of lips being licked. "Hehehe," he laughed nervously, glancing back over his shoulder to see a surprised and slightly angry Hatton and an evilly grinning Buck. "H-Hi guys! I, uh, I j-just c-c-came back to see Nestor after, uh, y'know, the thing with the Stackinator, and, uh..."

"Enjoy the show, Scaredy?" Buck asked, coming over and bending over Scaredy, wrapping his arms around Scaredy's middle as though preparing to administer the Heimlich. So doing, he jerked up, and in this fashion lifted Scaredy up off the floor so his long legs kicked in the air weakly. "Huh? Didja, didja, didja?" he chuckled, hugging his co-worker against himself.

"Agh!" cried Scaredy. "I, uh, w-w-well, yes..." He blushed with shame.

Buck set him down and dusted him off. "Good. 'Cause I knew you were there the whole time." He smirked.

Hatton seemed a little disappointed that his first time had been seen by someone else, but in the end, he couldn't stay angry at Scaredy for being curious. Besides, he wondered if he would've done the same. So no harm was done he decided. Despite neither of his friends being angry with him, Scaredy was so ashamed at having been caught and so eager to escape to somewhere to recharge and relax for a bit that he stammered a few excuses and took off like a shot down one of the aisles, disappearing from sight.

"C'mon," said Buck, gesturing to the bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up."

He and Hatton went into the bathroom and spent some time running the water in the sinks and using it and generous helpings of paper towels to wash the cum out of their fur. After a little bit, they were joined by Scaredy, the naked squirrel looking sheepish and rubbing one arm.

"Sorry, you guys..." he said. "I really did just come to talk to Nestor about my job and, well, y'know... I just peeked in and-"

"Oh pish!" said Hatton dismissively, grinning. "We understand, it's fine. And as for that Stackinator thing, Buck and I got to talking..."

"We did?" asked Buck, turning the faucets off and drying his hands. Hatton elbowed him. "Oof! Oh, uh, yeah, talking! Yeah we were talking. Uh, what were we talking about?"

"We decided we don't want some creepy rape-machine with weird tentacles taking your place here, so we're gonna raise heckfire with Nestor tomorrow and try and get your job back for you," Hatton explained.

"Thanks you guys!" Scaredy said happily.

A short time later, the three emerged from the Stash N' Hoard. Scaredy was wearing Buck's shirt which, thanks to its length, hung loosely around his thin frame like a nightshirt and modestly concealed his nakedness. Buck for his part just wore a pair of pants while Hatton had his full wardrobe. The three said their goodbyes and Scaredy went off on his own, and Buck smirked once he was gone and slid an arm around Hatton's waist, and the two walked off together down the sidewalk towards Hatton's apartment, the donkey leaning his head happily against the beaver's shoulder.

And to show there were no hard feelings about him having spied on them, Buck and Hatton had even helped Scaredy clean up all of that spilled soda, as Nestor had originally commanded that he do following the incident with the Stackinator. And in return, Scaredy had helped them clean up in Nestor's office. In the beaver's hand was a shopping bag. In it, a video tape. There'd been a hidden camera in the office after all, and after discovering it while tidying up their cum, the trio had conspired to remove it so Nestor's mother would discover what had gone on in there.

After they'd left, Nestor returned from eating dinner at a fast food joint down the block, noisily slurping a shake through a straw. He was still feeling immensely satisfied with himself over what he'd done to that interfering squirrel using the Stackinator earlier. Smirking evilly, he entered the store, but frowned as he saw all of the Super 'Sploding Splusher mess had been cleaned up. The store sparkled. That cursed squirrel loved to clean more than he loved to stack! Nestor had wanted to return to find that naked little upstart still scrubbing away at the floor! Now he knew how Chuckin' Charlie felt.

Oh well. He'd find other ways to humiliate Scaredy in the future, he thought as he walked past the Stackinator and headed towards his office. Maybe he'd employ him as a janitor. Or banish him down to the records office with that weird green rabbit guy who'd been there since God knew when. Going into his office, Nestor plopped into his office chair, and, suspecting the existence of another one of his mother's hidden cameras, proceeded to stop enjoying his milkshake long enough to give the entire room the finger. There you go, mother dear, he thought, hope you got it from all angles!

As he was about to start relaxing again, he paused, bringing the straw to his beak again. He sniffed. "Why does it smell like bleach in here...?"

He squinted behind his glasses. The office sparkled, too! Christ, he thought, that Goddamn OCD squirrel had cleaned in here too!

The End. 


End file.
